


Escort

by orphan_account



Category: Quake City
Genre: Choking, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is for my D&D campaign I hope my DM doesn't find this





	Escort

The Persona sat watching his T.V. in his apartment, the hum of Quake City wrapped around him. Even in the late hours of the night the city was still alive, probably even more so than before. A flash crossed his eyes as BREAKING NEWS interrupted his tranquility. "New hit-man in town? or new serial killer?" The persona already new the answer. A hit-man named Poison started a group of hit-men called Murder Inc who worked for the highest bidder; yes, someone could acquire a hit-man that favored them, but overall, the gangs only loyalty was to themselves.

The Persona needed a way to get information out of them to see what they were like, he wanted the ability to toy with them when they start thinking they're untouchable, wanted to see their ugly, ugly underside and hold them by the scruff of their necks for it.

But first, he had to get one of them.


End file.
